


Opening Up

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Past pirk, Wedding Fluff, female kirk - Freeform, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jamie goes out with the girls the week before her wedding and muses on the past, present, and future. Part of the same Universe as Closure and Be My Valentine.





	Opening Up

Opening 

Paris was the perfect city for a girls weekend away, Jamie reflected as she sat in a cafe with her friends and bridesmaids sipping coffee and nibbling on a decadent pastry. Between the shopping, the sightseeing, and the eating, they’d certainly reveled in the delights of the city of Love. It was a great way to do a bachelorette party and she’d be thanking Nyota and Laura until the end of time. They knew she wasn’t the type to go full on debauchery before her wedding, instead choosing this laid back getaway that would actually make for good memories. (Not that they hadn’t gotten a little tipsy the previous night, but it was the goofy, giggly oversharing kind of kipsy, rather than pukingly plastered.) 

“This has been absolutely perfect, hasn’t it girls?” She asked her soon to be attendants for the wedding next weekend. 

“Truer Words were never spoken, Jame-Jame,” sighed Ally, relishing her piece of plum tart. 

“I’d have to agree,” chimed in Laura McCoy-Roberts. “It’s been too long since I’ve been here and that was for business.” 

Carol and Nyota nodded their agreement, mouths being currently full with French sweets. 

“Can’t believe it’s only a week away,” Jamie mused, smiling to herself dreamily. “It feels like we’ve been planning it for eons.” 

She and Bones had been officially engaged for a year, a few weeks before they’d returned from the five year mission. It was really different, actually planning a wedding—the first time around, she and Chris had just decided to tie the knot at his party the week before it was scheduled and very little additional planning was needed. This time, the situation was very different and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get the jump on people again, so she’d agreed to have a conventional ceremony/reception in Georgia. It had certainly made Bones’s mom happy, as she hadn’t been allowed to help with anything when He’d married Jocelyn. Eleanor McCoy had been very kind to Jamie, frequently expressing her delight at seeing her son so happy again. Laura, also, seemed pleased at her brother’s upcoming marriage.

“I can’t think of two people more perfectly suited to each other,” she’d told Jamie on the shuttle ride earlier. “I think he was smitten the second he met you. The more he complains about someone, the more he likes them and he just continually gripes about you whenever we’d talk, so I guessed something was up.”

Jamie had laughed merrily. “So, when he’s grousing at me, he’s really declaring his love? He must REALLY adore me, then.”

“He does,” Laura smiled knowingly. 

At the table next to her, Ally was smirking at her. Jamie and her former sister-in-law had remained close, despite the distance, and had reconnected when Jamie came home. At Ally’s request, She told the story of her and Bones’s long journey to love, hoping not to convey the idea she was replacing Chris. Thankfully, Ally hadn’t taken it that way and had even graciously accepted Jamie’s invitation to be her bridesmaid. 

“You’ll always be my sister, Ally,” Jamie had told her frankly, causing them both to tear up. 

“You bet I will, girl,” she’d said, engulfing Jamie in a fierce hug. “It’s so good to see you thriving again after everything that’s happened. 

“You, too,” Jamie returned. Ally and Chris’s father had passed away while Jamie had been out in the Black, his health and spirits having rapidly declined after his son’s death. Ally had taken over the ranch full time and retired from the fleet, meeting a nice veterinarian whom she was now dating. 

Jamie returned her “sister’s” smirk with a look of feigned innocence, causing all of the women to crack up. 

“Can you blame me for the anticipation?” She asked. “Goodness knows we’ve taken our time getting here. I’ve put poor Bones through the wringer in the meantime.”

“And he says you are very worth it,” Laura put in. “Is he still being all secretive about the honeymoon?” 

“Yep,” She sighed. “Won’t budge an inch. Says he doesn’t know about the dress, so I don’t know about the honeymoon. Just that I’d like it. It’s only fair, so I’ve stopped trying to pry it out of him.” 

“Sounds like the arrangement I had with Spock,” Nyota commented. “I asked him afterward if the surprise was worth it and he said “Most Certainly” with a very expressive look in his eyes. I imagine Leonard will feel similarly. That is one stunning creation you picked out.” 

Jamie had gone for an ivory mermaid gown that was extremely flattering, but still appropriate for the setting. 

“Thanks,” Jamie replied, thinking about how reluctant she’d been to go dress shopping until Carol and Nyota had come alongside and offered encouragement. 

“I had my doubts until the second I tried it on and then I was just, like, WOW! I love it! I kind of did things in reverse order: color for the first wedding and white for the second.” 

“And look very enchanting in both. Did I hear you found a new owner for your blue dress?” Ally asked.

“Yes, I performed a spur of the moment wedding and the bride needed something to wear. Luckily, it fit Lieutenant Carson quite nicely. She was so happy, it made my heart warm,” Jamie recounted. “Now, she can pass it down to her daughter and make more memories in it.” 

Carol sighed mistily. She had struggled for a long time with the heavy weight of her father’s actions and how many people it affected. Somewhere along the five year mission, she’d let go of that misplaced guilt and allowed herself to accept Jamie’s offer of friendship. She was very thankful for it now. 

“You should know, some of the crew have bets going as to which one of you will cry during the ceremony,” she informed Jamie with a conspiratorial smile. 

“Those engineering and helm crew will bet on anything,” Jamie said, with a toss of her head. “I’ve never once cried at a wedding: not even my own. Isn’t that right, Ally?” 

“Yes, It is,” Ally conformed, “I hope you haven’t put any money down on her shedding tears because she just doesn’t: Well, not THAT kind of tear, anyway. I’d definitely put money on Leonard, though.” 

“For sure,” Laura emphasized. 

As it turned out, there was a first time for everything, because even though Leonard may have started things off by tearing up at the first sight of Jamie coming down the aisle, the bride did not live up to her previous history and cried through the whole ceremony, sniffling her way through the heartfelt vows she’d written. The waterproof mascara she’d formerly joked about being unnecessary barely held it together until she finally stopped when Bones took her in his arms and kissed her slow and sweet. They’d been through so much, suffered so much, and pined so much, the ceremony felt like their own personal life triumph and they ran out hand in hand, beaming smiles bigger than most of the guests had ever seen from the two. 

Ally and Laura embraced upon exiting the church, keeping a respectful distance from the newlyweds, who were holding each other very tightly. 

“If that wasn’t one of the most beautiful ceremonies I’ve ever seen, I don’t know what is!” Ally exclaimed, dabbing at her own eyes.

“And they wrote those vows,” Laura added. “Wow! I didn’t expect Len to get so deep. He tends to keep that part of himself private. That was raw and real in there.” 

Carol and Uhura joined them a few moments later, handing out more tissues and they stood together and shared the happiness they felt for the much loved couple. 

The bride, meanwhile, was still calming down from her emotional onslaught, held close in her new husband’s arms. 

“I don’t know what came over me, dearest of Boneses,” she chuckled, looking up at him with a watery smile. “Sorry about getting all weepy on you.”

“Nothing to apologize for, Darlin’” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “I wasn’t much better. Turns out, It’s one thing to practice the vows when you’re alone and all composed, it’s another to look your soon to be spouse in the face and realize just how much you mean them.” 

“Why didn’t I cry with Chris?” She pondered. “I meant what I said to him just as much.” 

“Different circumstances,” Bones mused. “Our first weddings, we were both new at love and everything was fresh and exciting. I think in this case our long and tumultuous history is a factor in bringing out the waterworks.” 

He’d put into words what Jamie had been trying to describe and she was grateful for the understanding. He’d made it clear she shouldn’t have to worry about bringing up Chris around him: he was a big part of her history. Resting her head against his shoulder, she sighed in relief and contentment. Bones was hers forever, and she His. 

“Here comes the Mom squad,” she warned him, seeing Winona and Eleanor approaching. “Ready to handle the excitement?”

“Guess so,” he replied, with a chuckle, tipping up her chin to give her another quick kiss. “You’re about to be accosted by your sisters as well.” 

“Bless their hearts,” Jamie said fondly, with a comic imitation of his accent that made them both double over laughing.


End file.
